Povstání Anenávisti
This character is an NPC Basic info Age: 30 Birth Given Elements: Darkness Most Used Magic: Chaos Magic Alighnment: Evil Eye Color: Neon Green Hair Color: Black Bloodline Powers: Supreme Darkness ( Povstání is one of the few Draks still alive today [ a drak is an almost extinct species in which dragon DNA is implanted into a human and that human has offspring that are half human half dragon hybrids] the dragon DNA that was implanted into his mother was that of the legendary Zmatek (Chaos), one of the first six dragons (water, fire, earth/nature, darkness, light, and chaos and light) in existence. he got the dark half of Zmatek's DNA and his sister the light. Due to this Povstání can easily absorb other's energy through their rage, fear, depression, or simply if they use dark energy.) (no bloodline mana) Poison Bite ( Povstání is a master of curses and often experiments with chaos magic. His favorite curse using this magic is Poison. The effects of this curse are different for everyone giving them all different abilities with somewhat of a cost. The more the cursed uses the "gift" as he calls it the more the user's soul is drained until their is nothing but a shell and he can transfer his soul into their body gaining their powers as well as keeping his own. The use of this ability has been banned for centuries yet for some reason the GPO haven't caught him. It's almost like they're under one of his many spells.) (10 Bloodline mana) Rudý Požár (Czech for crimson blaze) ( Povstání's skin may feel smooth but it's actually as hard as dragon scales. The interesting thing about this ability is that because of his skin's molecular structure sharp objects can't hurt him but blunt objects can.) (no bloodline mana) Favorite Color(s): Black and Green Height: 6' Weight: 173 Primary Equip: Zničení Secondary Equip: Mana Boost Race: Drak Soul Condition: Complete Void ( a soul yes, but one of nothing except dark energy. It's hopeless trying to "save" someone who's soul is complete void because no light can come in and no light can get out.) Class: Zmatek Cultist Condition: Living Chaos (Those in the chaos arts usually destroy their original form and find a body that can support the evil energies inside them or steal other's souls because they've turned theirs over to the dark ruler and he turned them into complete void keeping atleast half of their souls with him. Once they do this they consider themselves as niether dead or alive but "living chaos". If they fail to find a sufficiant body or stop stealing other's soul within 5 years their bodies will start to decay and die until after 5 years they become nothing but ash. When this happens the part of their soul that was kept by the dark ruler is left to rot for all eternity. Only the Person who took the path of a Living Chaos would know why he/she would want to go through that much pain in the afterlife.) LVL: 22 (0/6937) Bag Zničení (equiped): A demonic blade that absorbs whatever light it comes in contact with. Made from his biological father's claws after he was killed by Vacío (The first dragon of darkness). (Raises all stats by 10 and reduces all mana by 20 for bloodline mana) Povstání Anenávisti